해리포터와 합리적 사고의 구사법
by ganjang
Summary: Translation of Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality to Korean.
1. 확률적으로 불가능한 날

이 소설은 연속극 방식으로 구성되어 있습니다.

이 소설에 나오는 모든 과학적인 요소들은 현실에서도 존재하는 과학입니다. 그 모든 것들을 떠나 캐릭터들 간의 이상과 믿음은 작가의 그것과 관계가 없다는 것을 알려드립니다. 주인공이 행하는 모든 행동들이 결코 현명한 것은 아닐뿐 더러, 주인공에 반하는 악의적인 세력의 조언, 믿음 또한 진지하게 고려하시는 것은 큰 해를 끼칠 수도 있습니다.

* * *

_찬란한 월광 아래, 은빛의 무언가가 아스라히 빛난다._

_(추락하는 검은색의 망토들)_

_…피가 폭포처럼 솟구치고, 정체불명의 누군가가 비명을 지른다._

* * *

사방을 감싸는 벽을 다시 한번 감싸는 수많은 책장들. 모든 책장들은 여섯개의 책꽂이로 나뉘어져 있고, 그 높이도 가히 천장에 닿을 정도로 크다. 어떤 책장들은 과학, 수학, 사회, 기타등등의 양장 제본들로 가득 메워져 있고, 다른 책장들은 두개의 겹으로 종이책의 공상 과학 소설들을 꼼꼼히 쌓아놓고 책들의 뒷부분은 낡은 휴지 상자 또는 작은 재목에 받쳐져 있어서 뒷면이 책들의 앞면 위에 보이게끔 해놓았다. 그것마저 모자른지 상 위에마저 책들이 쌓여 있는 것은 물론 소파, 심지어 창문틀에 까지 겹겹이 쌓여 있다.

이 풍경이 바로 저명한 마이클 베레스-에반스 교수와 그의 부인, 페투니아 에반스-베레스, 그리고 그들의 양자 해리 제임스 포터-에반스-베레스 가 거주하고 있는 집의 거실이다.

거실의 상에는 편지 한 통, "H. 포터 군에게" 라고 쓰여 있는, 에메랄드빛 잉크로 쓰인 노르스름한 양피지 봉투가 있다.

교수와 그의 부인은 심각한 대화를 나누고 있는 듯 보였지만, 결코 서로에게 소리를 지르지는 않았다. 교수는 소리를 지르는 행동을 무척이나 예의 없는 행동으로 생각하니까.

"그 말 농담이지?" 마이클이 페투니아에게 말했다. 그의 어조는 페투니아가 그 얘기를 진담으로 했을까봐 두려워하는 어조였다.

"내 여동생은 마녀였어요." 페투니아가 되풀이했다. 겁먹은 듯 보여도, 그녀는 굳건하게 말했다. "그녀의 남편은 마법사였어요."

"헛소리도 정도껏 해!" 마이클이 날카롭게 말했다. "그들은 우리 결혼식에 참석했어. 게다가 크리스마스 때도─"

"당신이 알아선 안된다고 말해서 그런거예요." 페투니아가 중얼거렸다. "하지만 사실이예요. 제가 직접 봤─"

교수가 눈알을 굴렸다. "여보, 당신이 그런 부류에 익숙하지 않다는 것은 알아. 당신은 얼핏 불가능할 것 같은 것을 훈련된 마술사가 얼마나 자유롭게 구사할 수 있는지를 몰라. 내가 해리에게 숟가락 구부리는 법을 가르쳤던 거 기억 안나? 또 겉으로는 그들이 독심술을 구사하는 것 처럼 보이지만, 그건 '콜드 리딩(cold reading)' 이라는 것으로─"

"숟가락 구부리는 것 같은게 아니라─"

"그럼 도대체 뭐길래?"

페투니아가 입술을 깨물었다. "안돼요, 도저히 말 못하겠어요. 말 하면 당신은 절─" 그녀는 침을 삼켰다. "들어봐요 마이클. 전 원래─항상 이렇지 않았어요…." 그녀는 손가락으로 자신의 잘빠진 몸매를 가리켰다. "릴리가 이랬어요. 제가─제가 애원했기 때문에. 몇 년 동안, 전 그녀에게 애원했어요. 릴리는 항상 저보다 아름다웠고, 그리고 전…그것 때문에 모질게 굴었는데, 그녀는 마법을 배웠어요. 제가 그때 어떤 심정이었는지 알아요? 그 마법을 써서 절 예쁘게 만들어 달라고 빌고 또 빌었어요. 그녀의 마법을 가지지 못한다면, 최소한 예쁘기라도 했으면 했어요."

눈물이 페투니아의 눈가에 고여갔다.

"그리고 릴리는 정말 말도 안되는 핑계를 대가면서 안된다고, 언니에게 잘해주면 세상이 멸망한다는 식으로, 아니면 켄타우로스가 안된다고 했다고─코웃음을 칠정도로 괴상한 변명들에 전 그녀를 한층 더 증오했어요. 전 졸업하고 나서 버논 더즐리 라는 뚱뚱한 남자애랑 사귀고 있었어요. 대학에서 저에게 유일하게 말을 걸어주던 남자였죠. 그는 아이를 가지고 싶어했고, 장남을 '두들리' 라는 이름으로 짓겠다더군요. 도대체 어떤 부모가 자기 아들을 '두들리 더즐리' 라는 이름으로 짓고 싶겠어요? 제 암울한 미래가 파노라마 처럼 스쳐지나가는 듯 했고, 도저히 견딜수가 없어졌어요. 전 제 동생에게 편지를 보내 만약 절 도와주지 않는다면 전 차라리…."

페투니아가 멈췄다.

"어쨌든." 조그마해진 목소리로 그녀는 말을 이었다. "그녀는 항복했어요. 릴리는 저에게 위험하다고 경고했고, 이미 잃을 것도 없는 저는 어떤 물약을 마셨고 몇주동안 시름시름 앓다가, 회복되자 피부가 매끄러워졌고 살도 탄탄하게 붙고 그리고…아름다워졌어요." 목소리가 끊어졌다. "그 이후에는 저는 도저히 제 동생을 미워할 수가 없었어요, 게다가 그녀의 마법이 그녀에게 가져다준 것을 알고는…."

"여보." 마이클이 부드럽게 말했다. "당신은 그때 아팠고, 침대에서 쉴 동안 살이 붙은거고, 피부는 자연스럽게 변한 거야. 아니면 아픈 것을 계기로 식단을 영양식으로 바꾸었거나─"

"그녀는 마녀예요." 페투니아가 되풀이했다. "제가 직접 봤어요."

"페투니아," 마이클이 말했다. 그의 어조에는 명백하게 짜증이 섞여있었다. "말도 안된다는 걸 알잖아. 내가 꼭 그 이유를 설명해야 겠어?"

페투니아는 손을 비틀었다. 금방이라도 울음을 터뜨릴 듯한 표정이었다. "여보, 내가 말싸움으로 당신에게 못이긴다는 건 알아요. 그래도 제발, 이번만큼은 절 믿으─"

"_아빠! 엄마!_"

부부는 말을 멈추고, 마치 거실에 또 한 사람이 있었다는 사실을 잊어버린 듯 해리를 응시했다.

해리는 숨을 깊게 들이쉬었다. "엄마, 엄마의 부모는 마법을 사용하지 못했죠?"

"그렇지." 어안이 벙벙한 듯 페투니아는 말했다.

"그럼 릴리 아주머니가 편지를 받았을 때는 엄마 집안에 마법을 아는 사람이 없었겠네요? 어떻게 그들을 설득했죠?"

"음…" 페투니아가 말했다. "편지만 보낸게 아니란다. 호그와트의 교수님을 보냈어. 그가─" 페투니아의 눈이 잠시 마이클에게 머물렀다. "그가 우리에게 마법을 보여줬지."

"그럼 이 논제 가지고 서로 싸우지 않으셔도 되요." 해리가 단호하게 말했다. 그들이 이번만은 제발 자신의 말을 듣기를 희망하며. "그 말이 사실이라면, 그냥 호그와트의 교수님을 불러 직접 마법을 보여달라고 하면 되잖아요. 사실이라면 아빠는 그것을 인정하고, 아니라면 엄마는 거짓을 인정하는 거죠. 실험이 왜 있겠어요? 서로 억지를 부리는 것 보단 실질적인 결과만으로 판단하게 해주는 방법이잖아요."

교수는 몸을 돌려 여전히 미심쩍은 듯한 눈빛으로 해리를 내려다보았다. "정말 해리. 마법이라고? 나는 네가 이걸 진지하게 받아들이리라곤 생각도 못했다, 네가 10살이라는 사실은 제껴두고서도. 마법은 이 세상에서 가장 '비과학적'이라고 해도 좋은 거라고!"

해리의 입가가 비틀렸다. 그는 아마, 대부분의 유전적 아버지가 아들을 대해주는 것보다 더욱 사랑을 받고 자랐을 것이다. 해리는 유수의 초등학교에 보내졌고, 그것이 썩 잘 되지 않자 과외 선생에게 보내졌다. 해리는 언제나 자기가 공부하고 싶은 걸 공부할수 있도록 장려받았으며, 사고 싶은 책도 얼마든지 살 수 있었다. 아마도 마땅히 받았어야 할 존중을 제외한 합리적인 것들 것 전부 받았다. 옥스포드의 생화학 명예교수가 어린 꼬마의 말 정도는 들을 필요가 없었다. 자기 아이의 말을 경청하는 듯 하면 그건 '관심을 보여주기 위한' 것이다, 그것이 '좋은 부모'가 해야할 행동이기에. 하지만 10살 먹은 아이의 말을 진지하게 고려하는 것은 있을 수 없는 일이었다.

가끔씩, 해리는 자신의 아버지를 향해 고함을 지르고 싶었다.

"엄마." 해리는 말했다. "이 논쟁에서 아빠에게 이기려면, 파인만의 물리학 강의 제 2장을 읽어보세요. 거기에 철학자들이 과학이 최종적으로 요구하는 것들이 무엇인지를 토론하는 인용구들이 있는데, 그건 다 개소리라고 해요, 왜냐하면 과학에는 사실 관측이 최후의 결정자이고, 그냥 세계를 관찰해 보고 보이는 그대로를 얘기하기만 하면 된다는 말이 있어요. 어…과학에서는 격렬한 논쟁이나 물리적인 논쟁 대신 실험으로 해결하는 것이 이상적이라는 증거를 찾으려면 조금 더 생각이 필요한데…."

그의 어머니는 그를 바라보며 미소를 지었다. "해리, 고맙지만…" 그녀는 다시 고개를 들어 남편을 바라보았다. "나는 네 아빠와의 논쟁에 이기고 싶은게 아니란다. 나는 단지 내 남편이, 자기를 사랑하는 아내의 말을 한번만 들어보고, 믿어줬으면 좋겠어…."

해리는 잠시 눈을 감았다. 가망이 없다. 그의 부모 두명 모두 가망이 없었다.

어머니는 아버지를 죄책감이 들게 하려고 하고 있고, 아버지는 어머니를 바보로 만들려고 하고 있는, 그에게는 매우 자주 보는 전형적인 부부 싸움이 일어난 것이다.

"전 이만 방에 갈래요." 조금 떨리는 목소리로, 해리는 선언했다. "엄마 아빠, 이 문제를 가지고 너무 싸우려고 들지는 마세요. 조금만 기다리면 어떻게 될지 알게 될테니까요. 네?"

"물론이지 해리." 페투니아를 진정시키기 위해 부드럽게 입맞춤을 하며 그의 아버지가 말했지만, 해리가 계단으로 올라서자 그들은 다시금 싸움을 계속했다.

문을 닫은 해리는 필사적으로 생각을 하기 위해 노력했다.

웃긴 일은, 실질적으로 그는 그의 아버지에게 동조를 해야 했었다. 그 누구도 마법에 대한 흔적, 증거를 본 적이 없는데, 그의 어머니의 말로는 아예 또 하나의 마법 세계가 있다고 한다. 그 커다란 흔적을 도대체 누가 어떻게 위장시킨단 말인가? 또 마법? 그건 뭔가 억지스러운 변명 같았다.

본래 이 논제는 어머니가 농담을 쳤든, 거짓말을 했든 미쳐버렸든, 순식간에 결론이 지어졌어야 했다. 만약 편지를 보낸 이가 그녀 본인이었다면, 왜 우표조차 없이 우체통에 편지가 들어있었는지 해명이 된다. 인간적으로서는 아니지만, 어머니가 미쳐버렸다고 납득하는게 마법이 존재한다고 믿는 것보다 확률적으로 합리적이다.

그러나 어째서일까, 해리의 내면중 어느 부분은 호그와트 마법학교(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)에서 온 편지를 발견한 그 순간부터 마법이 실존한다고 믿고 있었다.

얼굴에 음영을 드리우며 해리는 이마를 짚었다. 네가 생각하는 모든 것이 진실일거라고 생각하지 말아라. 어느 책에서 본 충언이다.

이 괴이쩍은 '확신'은 어디서 온단 말인가…해리는 어느 순간부터 호그와트에서온 교수님이 집에 방문해 지팡이를 휘둘러 마법을 시연할 것이라고 믿고 있는 자신을 발견 할수 있었다. 이 괴이쩍은 확신은 도무지 그 외의 '변수'를 고려하고 있지 않았다, 가령 애초에 없는 학교에서부터 교수님이 파견될리 없다는 가설이나, 그 교수님은 고작해야 숟가락을 구부리는 것 정도밖에 못하거나.

_넌 도대체 어디서부터 오는 거냐, 이 요상한 '예측'아?_ 해리는 자신의 뇌를 향해 사고를 돌렸다. _나는 왜 내가 믿는 것을 믿고 있는가?_

평상시 해리는 이런 질문들에 대한 답변을 내놓는것에 일가견이 있었다. 그렇지만 지금 낸 이 질문에 대해 자신의 뇌가 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 해리는 도저히 알 수가 없었다.

어깨를 으쓱하며 해리는 책상에 있는 줄이 쳐진 종이에 무언가를 쓰기 시작했다. 문에 붙어있는 금속판은 미는 법이고, 손잡이는 당기는 법이고, 시험할수 있는 가설은 시험되어야 한다.

존경하는 미네르바 맥고나걸 교감님께

해리는 멈추고, 살펴보고, 망설임 없이 종이를 구겨 새것을 가져왔다. 샤프에서 몇 밀리미터의 심을 더 뽑은 다음 그는 심호흡을 했다. 이런 부류는 신중한 작법을 필요로 했다.

_존경하는 미네르바 맥고나걸 교감님께,_

_혹은 그외 담당자에게:_

_저는 최근에 H. 포터 군에게 통보된 호그와트 합격편지를 받았습니다. 미리 말씀드리오나 저의 유전적 부모님 제임스 포터와 릴리 포터(전 릴리 에반스)는 돌아가셨습니다. 이모인 페투니아 에반스-베레스와 이모부인 마이클 베레스-에반스가 저를 양자로 삼아주셨습니다._

_정말로 존재한다는 가정하에, 저는 개인적으로 호그와트에 입학하는 것을 매우 긍정적으로 바라보고 있습니다. 그러나 저의 어머니는 마법의 존재를 알고 있으나 그것의 사용은 불가하고, 아버지는 그것의 존재를 부정하고 있습니다. 물론 저도 그 존재에 대해 의심이 있는건 사실입니다. 또한, 저는 합격통지서에 나열되어 있는 교과서들과 물품들을 어디에서 구입해야 될지 알지 못합니다._

_어머니는 릴리 포터(릴리 에반스)가 호그와트에 합격되었을때 호그와트의 대리인이 직접 와 마법을 시연해 가족들을 납득시켰다고 말해주셨습니다. 또한 추측하컨데 그녀가 학용품들을 구입하는 데에 도움도 주었을 것입니다. 지금 우리 가족에게도 같은 도움을 주시면 정말 감사하겠습니다._

_해리 제임스 포터 에반스-베레스_

해리는 주소를 써넣고, 편지를 접은 다음 편지봉투에 고이 넣어 호그와트의 주소를 썼다. 잠시 심사숙고 한뒤 해리는 양초의 촛농 몇 방울을 떨어뜨려 봉투를 밀봉한뒤, 나이프로 자신의 머리글자 H.J.P.E.V 를 새겨넣었다. 정녕 이 미친 짓에 가담해야 될 운명이라면, 그는 최소한 세련되게 가담할 것이다.

그리고 그는 문을 열어 거실로 내려갔다. 그의 아버지는 자신의 지력을 과시하는 듯 소파에 앉아 고등 수학에 대한 책을 읽고 있었고, 그의 어머니는 그녀가 얼마나 자신의 남편을 사랑하는지 몸소 보여주기 위해 부엌에서 남편이 가장 좋아하는 요리를 만드는데 열중이었다. 도저히 대화를 나누는 것 같아 보이진 않았다. 때때로 소통이 존재하지 않는 것이 존재하는 것보다 더욱 무섭게 느껴질 수도 있었다.

"엄마." 해리가 살을 에는 듯한 공기를 갈랐다. "전 가설을 시험해보려고 해요. 엄마의 이론에 의하면 호그와트에 부엉이를 보내는 방법은 뭐죠?"

페투니아는 부엌에서 몸을 돌려 그를 바라보았다. 다소 경악한 모습이었다. "그, 글쎄다. 아마 마법적인 부엉이를 소유해야만 가능할 것 같구나."

해리는 그 말이 매우 의심스러웠다. 그럼 애초에 이론을 시험해볼수조차 없네요. 하지만 해리 안에 있는 기묘한 '확신'은 그 이론을 시험하기 위해 무슨 짓이든 할 듯 보였다.

"이 편지는 어떠한 방법으로든 여기에 도착했어요. 그러니 전 이제부터 밖으로 나가 편지를 허공에 흔들며 '호그와트에 보낼 편지요!' 라고 외치고 부엉이가 올지 지켜보겠어요. 아빠, 같이 나가서 구경하실래요?"

해리의 아버지는 머리를 미미하게 흔들고, 책을 읽는데에 집중했다. 당연하지, 해리는 자기 자신에게 뇌까렸다. 마법은 멍청한 사람들만 믿는 불명예스러운 것이었으며, 그의 아버지가 이 가설을 시험, 혹은 시험하는 것을 관측하기만 해도, 그것은 그를 이 비과학적인 일에 연관시키는 것이나 마찬가지다.

뒷문을 거쳐 뒷마당에 도착해서야 모종의 사실이 해리의 뇌리를 스쳐지나갔다. 만약 정말로 부엉이가 날아와 편지를 잡아채간다면, 그는 아버지에게 설명하기 매우 곤란해질 것이다.

하지만, _정말로_ 그런 일이 일어날리 없잖은가? 내 뇌가 뭘 믿고 이렇게 행동하는지 모르지만 말이다. 만약 정말로 부엉이가 날아와 이 봉투를 채간다면, 아버지가 생각하고 있는 그 어떤 무언가보다 훨씬 더 심각한 일들을 걱정해야 할것이다.

심호흡을 한뒤, 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고 해리는 봉투를 허공에 치켜들었다.

뒷마당에서 편지봉투를 허공에 높이 치켜들고 '호그와트에 보낼 편지요!' 라고 외치는 행위는…생각하면 할수록 더욱 부끄러웠다.

아니, 나는 아빠보다 나아. 설령 바보같이 느껴진다고 해도 나는 과학적 이론을 사용해 이 가설을 시험할거야.

"호그와트─" 해리가 외치려고 했지만, 정작 나온 것은 부끄러움에 잠식된 중얼거림과 비슷한 무언가였다.

마음을 바로잡고, 목소리를 가다듬으며 해리는 찬란한 하늘을 우러러보며 목청껏 외쳤다. "호그와트에 보낼 편지요! 부엉이좀 보내주시렵니까?"

"해리?" 옆집에서 기이한 것을 발견한 듯한 여인의 목소리가 들렸다.

마치 불에 덴 것 처럼 해리는 얼른 손을 빼 편지봉투가 마약이라도 된 것 마냥 등 뒤에 숨겼다. 그의 얼굴은 수치로 얼룩져 있었다.

늙은 여인의 얼굴이 옆집 울타리 위로 빼꼼 나왔다. 피치 못할 사정이 있을 때 해리를 돌봐주었던 피그 부인이었다. "뭐 하고 있는 거니 해리?"

"아무것도 아니예요." 목이 메는 목소리로 해리는 답했다. "그냥…정말 어처구니 없는 이론을 실험 하던 중…."

"호그와트에서 합격통지서라도 받은거니?"

해리는 그 자리에서 얼어붙었다.

"네." 한참 후에 해리가 입을 열었다. "호그와트에서 편지를 받았어요. 7월 31일 까지 부엉이를 보내라더군요. 하지만…."

"넌_ 부엉이가_ 없잖니. 가여워라! 그들이 도대체 무슨 생각을 하는지 모르겠어, 통상의 편지 따위를 보내다니 말이야."

주름진 손이 울타리 너머에서부터 뻗어와, 무언가를 기다리는 듯이 흔들렸다. 생각하는 것을 아예 그만둬버린 해리는 무심코 종이봉투를 그 손에 쥐어줬다.

"나에게 맡기렴 얘야." 피그 부인이 말했다. "조금마 기다리며 누군가가 올게다."

그리고 그녀의 얼굴은 울타리 너머로 사라졌다. 기나긴 정적이 뒷마당의 장내를 잠식했다. 한참 후에, 남자아이의 차분하고 조용한 목소리가, 아득하게 울려퍼졌다.

"허."

* * *

I am actually translating this in somewhere else, currently up to chapter 36. But I thought I should upload this in here also.

Just warning you guys that English is NOT my first language and there may be errors in my translation.

Harry Potter belongs to J. J. Rowling, and Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality is entirely a work of Less Wrong, so give him full credit.


	2. 내가 믿던 모든 것은 거짓이다

_"물론 그건 내 잘못이었지. 여기에 나 말고 책임질만한 인간이 누가 있겠어?"_

* * *

"분명히 하도록 하죠." 해리가 말했다. "만약 교수님이 그 어떠한 장치도 없이 아빠를 공중에 띄우는 것에 성공한다면, 그건 명백한 증거예요. 성공했는데 돌변해 그건 마술사의 속임술이라고 억지를 부리는 짓은 하지 말아주세요, 정당하지 않으니까. 정말 그러고 싶으시다면, 지금 말해주세요, 다른 실험 방법을 생각해내야 되니까."

마이클 베레스-에반스 교수는 눈알을 굴렸다. "알았다 해리."

"그리고 엄마, 엄마의 이론 대로는 교수님은 당연히 아빠를 공중에 부양시킬수 있어야 해요. 만약 실패한다면, 엄마는 엄마가 틀렸다고 시인해야 해요. 마법을 믿지 않는 인간에겐 통하지 않는 것이 마법이라는 그런 얼토당토 않은 변명을 하셔선 안되고요."

미네르바 맥고나걸 교감은 해리를 경이로운 눈빛으로 바라보았다. 검은색의 망토와 고깔모자를 쓴 그녀는 정말 마녀다웠지만, 정작 그녀가 말할때는 격식을 차린 정중한 스코틀랜드의 억양이 묻어나와 전혀 그 외양과 어울리지 않았다. 첫인상은 음산한 웃음소리와 함께 아기를 가마솥에 넣어 휘저을 듯한 마녀적인 인상이지만, 막상 그녀가 입을 연 순간 그 이미지가 부서지다 못해 산산조각 났다.

"그걸로 좋은가요 포터 군?" 그녀가 말했다. "이제 시범을 보여도 되나요?"

"_좋냐구요?_ 아마 아닐거예요." 해리가 말했다. "그래도 도움은 되겠네요. 시범을 보여주세요 교감님."

"교수님으로 좋아요." 그녀가 말하며, 지팡이를 흔들었다. "윙가르디움 레비오우사."

해리는 그의 아버지를 바라보았다.

"허." 해리가 말했다.

그의 아버지가 해리를 마주보았다. "허." 그가 되풀이했다.

그리고 베레스-에반스 교수는 맥고나걸 교수를 응시했다. "이제 그만 됐어요. 절 내려놓으셔도 됩니다."

그는 바닥에 살며시 안착했다. 머리를 쓸어넘기며 해리는 고뇌했다. 내면 어딘가에 이미 설득되어버린 자신 때문인지도 모르겠지만…"조금 허무하네요." 해리가 말했다. "뭔가 조금 더 정신적으로 극적인 사건이 불가능에 가까운 확률과 함께 일어나리라고 예상…" 어머니, 아버지, 그리고 맥고나걸 교수가 모종의 시선을 그에게 던지고 있었기에 그는 멈추어야만 했다. "제 말은, 제가 믿어왔던 모든 것이 부정되어버린 순간이 너무 갑작스럽게 찾아와서 말이죠."

정말, 조금 더 극적이어야만 했다. 그의 뇌는 지금쯤 충격과 경악과 함께 방금 일어난 불미스러운 일이 가능하지 않다는 것을 증명하기 위한 모든 가설들을 생각해내고 또 생각해내고 있어야만 했다. 허나 정작 그의 뇌는 아무 일도 없었다는 듯 마냥 평화롭기 그지없다. _그래, 호그와트의 교수님이 지팡이를 흔들고, 아빠를 하늘로 솟아오르게 했어, 근데 그게 뭐가 어떻다고?_ 라고 생각하는 듯 했다.

맥고나걸 교수는 매우 재미있어하는 얼굴이었다. "포터 군, 시범이 조금 더 필요한가요?"

"아니요, 그러지 않으셔도 됩니다." 해리가 말했다. "결정적인 시험은 이미 끝났어요. 다만…" 해리는 머뭇거렸다. 도저히 참을 수가 없던 것이다. 물론, 이런 상황에선 참을 필요 자체가 없었다. 이런 어처구니 없는 상황 속에서 흥미를 느끼지 못하는 것이 이상한 것이다.  
"또 무엇을 할 수 있나요?"

맥고나걸 교수는 고양이로 변했다.

너무 놀란나머지 해리는 뒷걸음질 치다가 책더미들에 걸려 엉덩방아를 찧고 말았다. 손을 애타게 뻗어 무언가를 잡으려고 시도했지만 실패한 나머지, 받쳐지지 못한 체중이 실려 어깨에 강렬한 충격을 주었다.

짤막하게 허덕이며, 해리는 꺽꺽거리는 목소리로 말했다. "**_어떻게_ **그러실 수가 있어요!"

"그저 변신술일 뿐이예요." 맥고나걸이 말했다. "애니마구스 변신술이죠, 정확히 말하자면."

"교수님은 고양이로 변했어요! _**작은**_ 고양이! 그런 일은 '에너지 보존의 법칙'에 위배되요! 에너지 보존의 법칙은 그저 허울 뿐인 게 아니예요, 해밀토니안의 양자역학으로 귀결되는 법칙이라구요! 그걸 어긴다면 단일성이 파괴되는 것도 모자라 초광속의 신호 전달이 가능해져요! 무엇보다 고양이는 **_복잡한_** 구조라구요! 인간의 뇌가 고양이의 전체적인 조직, 생화학 등을 모조리 구상해낼수 있을리 없을 뿐더러, 신경계는 어떡하구요?! 고양이의 작은 뇌를 가지고 어떻게 사고가 가능하답니까?"

맥고나걸의 입술이 더욱 심하게 씰룩거렸다. "마법이랍니다."

"_그걸로는 부족해요!_ 교수님이 신이 아니라면!"

맥고나걸이 눈을 껌벅거렸다. "그렇게 불린 적은 처음이군요."

방금 산산조각 나버린 무언가를 이해하려고 시도하며, 해리의 시야가 흐려졌다. 수학적 이론으로 풀이가 가능한 단일적인 세계의 법칙; 이른바 물리학이 지금 화장실의 변기 속에 쳐박혀버렸다. 삼천 년이라는 오랜 기간 동안 인류는 자연계를 연구해 왔다. 뉴턴의 사과 라던가, 물리의 법칙은 모든 물체에 동일하게 작용되고 그것에 예외는 없으며, 수학적인 공식을 취한다는, 방대한 정보를 작은 수식으로 축소시킨 위대한 법칙이 물리학이다. 사람의 생각이 곧 뇌이며 뇌는 신경으로 이루어져 있다는 것은 말할 것도 없고, 뇌는 곧 사람을 나타내는 것이다라는 진실은 지극히 상식적인 것─

이 모든 것에도 불구하고, 마침내 여인이 고양이로 변해버리고 말았다.

수백가지의 질문들이 해리의 입술의 우선권을 차지하기 위해 다투었고, 이내 그 승자가 튀어나왔다. "그리고, 윙가르디움 레비오우사 라는 주문은 뭡니까? 그런 주문에 쓰이는 단어들은 누가 만들어낸답니까? 설마 유치원 애들이 만들어 낸겁니까?"

"이만 충분합니다 포터 군." 맥고나걸이 딱딱하게 말했지만, 눈에 서린 즐거움은 숨길 수가 없었다. "더 이상의 마법에 대해 배우고 싶으면, 호그와트 입학을 위한 서류 작성을 마무리 하기를 제안합니다."

"그렇지요." 축 늘어진 해리가 생각을 정리했다. '근거의 행군'은 처음부터 시작해야 될것만 같았다. 고작 그것뿐이다. 아직도 과학자들에겐 실험 연구 방법이 남아있고, 정작 중요한 것은 그것이니까 말이다. "그럼 호그와트엔 어떻게 가나요?"

목이 메이는 듯한 웃음소리가 맥고나걸에게서부터 튀어나왔다.

"잠깐만 기다리거라 해리." 그의 아버지가 말했다. "네가 왜 지금껏 초등학교에 다니지 않았는지 잊은거니? 네 의학적 상태는 어쩌고?"

맥고나걸은 마이클을 향해 돌아섰다. "의학적 상태요? 그게 무슨?"

"저는 정상적으로 수면을 취하지 못합니다." 힘없이 손을 흔들며, 해리는 말했다. "제 수면 주기는 26 시간 이예요, 매일 두시간 늦게 잠들죠. 그 이전에는 절대 잠들지 못해요, 첫날은 밤 10시, 그 다음 날은 12시, 2시, 4시, 이렇게 해서 시계를 무한적으로 돌죠. 제가 아무리 일찍 일어나려고 해도 소용이 없었고, 성공했을때도 몸의 상태가 최악이여서 그 날은 아무것도 못했어요. 이런 체질을 가진 이유로 지금껏 학교도 다니지 않은 겁니다."

"이유 중 하나입니다." 해리의 사나운 눈초리를 흘려넘기며, 그의 어머니가 말했다.

맥고나걸은 길게 음─ 소리를 냈다. "그런 체질은 들어 본적이 없군요…폼프리 부인과 상의해서 그에 대한 치료법이 있는지 알아보도록 하죠." 그녀의 얼굴이 밝아졌다. "그 건은 그다지 문제가 되지 않을 것 같습니다. 어떻게 해서든지 해결책을 찾아보겠습니다. 그럼." 그녀의 눈초리가 다시 날카로워졌다. "그 다른 이유들은 무엇인가요?"

해리는 그의 부모님에게 눈총을 주었다. "최소한의 교육을 갖춘 교사들과 학습 물품들조차 제공하기에 태만한, 지속적으로 붕괴하는 교육 시스템 때문에 제가 피해를 겪을 의무가 없다는 까닭으로, 저는 아동 징병제의 양심적 거부자입니다."

해리의 부모는 둘 다 터무니 없는 농담이라는 듯 포복절도를 했다. "아, 네가 3학년 때 수학 선생님을 깨문 이유가 그거구나." 초롱초롱한 눈동자로 그의 아버지가 말했다.

"그 사람은 로그가 뭔지도 몰랐어요!"

"그래, 선생님을 깨무는 것은 정말 어른스러운 대응이었단다." 그의 어머니가 덧붙였다.

아버지도 고개를 끄덕였다. "로그도 이해를 못하는 선생님들이라는 일반적인 문제를 해결하기 위한 명쾌한 방책. 오늘 좋은걸 배웠군."

"전 그때_ 7살_ 이었다구요! 도대체 그 얘기를 언제까지 우려먹을 건가요?"

"그러게 말이다 얘야." 동정심 어린 목소리로 그의 어머니가 말했다. "고작 수학 선생님을 깨문 것 정도 가지고 평생 물고 늘어지다니, 너무하다고 생각하지 않니?"

해리는 맥고나걸을 돌아봤다. "이것 보세요! 제가 뭘 견뎌야 되는지 이해가 가십니까?"

"잠깐 실례." 페투니아는 그렇게 말하고 현관으로 나가 비명을 지르는 듯이 크게 소리내어 웃어댔다.

"오, 그, 그래요." 맥고나걸은 무슨 연유에선지 선뜻 말하기가 껄끄러운 것 같았다. "호그와트에선 절대로 교수님들을 깨물어선 안됩니다. 이해했나요 포터 군?"

해리가 사납게 으르렁거렸다. "좋아요, 저를 먼저 깨무는 일만 없으면 절대로 깨물지 않겠어요."

마이클 베레스-에반스 교수도 그 말에 잠시 동안 거실을 떠나야 했다.

"하아." 해리의 부모가 정신을 가다듬고, 정돈된 상태로 돌아오자 맥고나걸이 한숨을 쉬었다. "제 생각에는, 이 상황에서는 학기가 시작되기 하루, 혹은 이틀 전까지는 포터 군이 학용품들을 사게 하지 말아야 할 것 같군요."

"넷? 왜요?! 다른 애들은 이미 마법들을 알고 있지 않나요? 전 지금 당장 따라잡아야 한단 말이예요!"

"안심하세요 포터 군. 호그와트는 기초중의 기초를 가르치는 것에 일가견이 있으니까요. 게다가 설령 제가 포터 군에게 마법 지팡이조차 없이 교과서만 건내준다고 해도, 두 달 후에 제가 이 집을 방문 했을 땐 집은 커녕 보랏빛 연기가 소용돌이치는 분화구만 발견할 것 같고, 이 도시는 인적이 끊길 것이며, 불타는 거대한 얼룩말들이 영국을 공포의 도가니로 몰아넣을 듯한 느낌이 드는군요."

해리의 부모는 일제히 고개를 끄덕였다.

_"엄마! 아빠!"_


	3. 현실과 그 대체와의 비교법

_"하지만 아직 의문은 남아있어…누구?"_

* * *

"신이시여," 해리에게 눈길을 주며, 주인장이 말했다. "이 아이는…설마?"

해리는 몸을 최대한 '리키 콜드런'의 바를 향해 기울였다. 저런 의문은 그의 관심을 충분히 받기 마땅했다.

"이럴 수가…하지만, 아니 그럴리는…하지만 그럴수도…만약 그렇다면…하지만 아직 의문은 남아있어…_누구?_"

"신이시여 이럴수가." 주인장이 신음소리를 냈다. "해리 포터…이렇게 감격스러울 수가 있나."

눈을 몇번 깜박거리던 해리는 이내 신랄하게 대꾸했다. "물론, 그렇죠. 굉장히 관찰력이 뛰어나시군요. 대부분의 사람들은 그걸 빨리 알아채지 못하시던데…."

"이만 됐다." 이곳에 온 이후로 말을 놓아버린 맥고나걸의 손은 해리의 어깨를 단단히 감싸쥐고 있었다. "이 아이를 당황케 하지 말아요 톰. 생전 처음 보는 광경일 테니까."

"하지만, 정말 그 아이인거요?" 떨리는 목소리로 늙은 마녀가 말했다. "'그' 해리 포터란 말이예요?" 낡은 쇳소리와 함께, 그녀가 자리에서 일어섰다.

"도리스─" 맥고나걸이 눈빛으로 경고를 했다. 그녀의 차가운 눈빛은 장내의 모두를 얼게 만들 정도로 냉막했다.

"난 그저 저 아이의 손을 잡고 싶을 뿐이예요." 늙은 여인이 중얼거렸다. 그녀는 허리를 숙여 주름이 가득 진 손을 내밀었고, 태어나서 가장 큰 혼란스러움과 어색함을 느끼던 해리는 조심스럽게 그것을 마주 잡아 흔들었다. 여인의 눈에서 눈물 방울이 흘러내려, 맞잡은 두 손으로 아스라히 떨어졌다. "내 손주는 '오러'였다네…79세가 되던 해애 죽고 말았지. 정말 고맙네 해리 포터. 정말 고마워."

"천만에요." 거의 자동적으로 해리가 대꾸하며, 경악과 애원이 가득 담긴 눈빛으로 맥고나걸을 바라보았다.

사람들이 해리에게 다가오기 직전, 맥고나걸이 강하게 바닥을 밟았다. 마치 재앙의 소리와도 같은 그 소음에 모두가 얼어붙은채로 가만히 있었다.

"죄송하지만, 우린 상당히 바쁜 처지에 놓여있습니다." 지극히 일상적인 어조로 맥고나걸이 말했다.

그리고, 아무런 소란 없이 그들은 술집을 나섰다.

"맥고나걸 교수님?" 공터에 도착했을 때 해리가 물었다. 좀 전의 상황이 도대체 무엇 때문이었는지 묻고 싶었지만, 정작 나온 질문은 생판 틀린 것이었다. "그 창백한 남자는 누굽니까? 술집에서 보인 눈에서 경련을 일으키던 남자말이예요."

"음?" 조금 놀란 듯한 목소리로, 맥고나걸이 말했다. 아마 그녀도 이런 질문은 예상치 못한듯 했다. "퀴렐 교수님이란다. 올해 호그와트에서 어둠의 마법 방어술(Defense Against the Dark Arts)를 가르칠 교수님이지."

"뭔가 기묘한 인상을 받았어요…." 이마를 문지르며 해리는 말했다. "그리고 그와 절대로 악수를 해선 안될 것 같다는 생각도요." 마치 한때 친한 친구였지만, 무언가 치명적인 사건으로 인해 사이가 틀어진 친구를 대하는 것처럼 말이다. 물론 그것뿐만이 아니었지만, 해리는 그것을 설명하기 위한 마땅한 단어를 찾지 못했다. "그럼 좀전의 상황은 도대체 뭐 때문에 일어난 겁니까?"

맥고나걸은 해리에게 오묘한 시선을 던졌다. "포터…넌…네 부모님이 어떻게 돌아가셨는지 들은 적이 있니?"

해리는 전혀 충격받지 않은 얼굴로 대답했다. "제 부모님들은 멀쩡히 살아계셔요. 그렇지만 부모님들은 제 '유전적' 부모님이 어떻게 돌아가셨는지 말하기를 꺼려들 하세요. 그러나 제가 들은바로는, 결코 곱게 가지는 않으셨다고 해요."

"그건 정말 경외로울 정도의 충의였지." 맥고나걸의 음성이 낮게 가라앉았다. "그래도 네가 그런 식으로 말하는 걸 들으니 조금 가슴 아프구나. 릴리와 제임스는 내 오랜 친구였으니까."

알수 없는 수치를 느낀 해리는 고개를 돌리고 말았다. "죄송해요." 그가 작은 목소리로 읊조렸다. "하지만 저에겐 이미 엄마와 아빠가 있어요. 그리고 그 현실의 또다른 이면을 냉정하게 바라보면 전 제 자신을 불행하게 만드는 것이나 마찬가지예요. 저에겐 지금이 가장 최적입니다."

"그건 정말 현명한 행동이구나." 맥고나걸이 조용하게 말했다. "하지만 네 유전적 부모님들은 정말 훌륭하게 돌아가셨단다. 널 지키다가 말이야."

_나를 지키다가?_

정체불명의 마수가 마치 심장을 억죄여오는 듯 했다. "무슨 일이…일어난건가요?"

맥고나걸은 한숨을 토해냈다. 그녀가 지팡이를 이마에 갖다대자, 해리는 잠시 시야가 흐려지는 것을 느꼈다. "위장 비슷한 거란다. 방금 같은 일이 다시 일어나지 않기 위해 말이다, 적어도 네가 준비될 때 까지는." 다시 지팡이를 흔들며, 그녀는 돌벽을 세번 두드렸다.

…그리고 그것은 구멍으로 변하며, 수축과 이완을 반복하더니 이내 부르르 떨며 커다란 아치를 만들며 그 안에 건설된 가게들의 기다란 행렬과 가마솥, 용의 간 등을 광고하는 간판들을 드러냈다.

해리는 눈을 껌벅거리지 않았다. 사람이 고양이로 변하는 것보다는 나았다. 천천히, 그들은 마법의 세계를 향해 전진했다.

'튀기는 부츠("진짜 플러버를 이용했습니다!")', '나이프 +3! 포크 +2! 그리고 숟가락 +4 보너스!', 아니면 바라보는 것을 녹색으로 변색되게 하는 고글이나, 비상탈출 기기가 부착되어 있는 쿠션을 광고해대는 가게주인들로 도보는 넘쳐났다.

해리의 머리는 비상하게 돌아가고 있었다. 너무 돌아간 나머지 목에서부터 나사처럼 튀어나오지 않을까 싶을 정도로 말이다. 이건 마치 고등 던전 & 드래곤의 마법 아이템들이 진열되어 있는 룰북안에서 걸어다니는 듯한 느낌이었다(게임을 즐기진 않았지만, 룰북을 읽는 것은 즐겨했다). 단 한가지도 놓치고 싶지 않은지 해리는 판매 중인 모든 물품들을 처절할 정도로 깊게 살펴보았다. 개중 하나가 소원을 들어주는 마법의 램프가 아닐것이라는 법은 어디에도 없지 않은가?

마침내 해리는 자신만을 위해서 만들어진 것만 같은 판매물품을 발견했고, 생각할 것도 없이 맥고나걸에게부터 멀어져 상점으로 직행했다. 맥고나걸이 그의 앞을 가로막은 직후에서야 그는 제정신으로 돌아올수 있었다.

"포터?"

눈을 몇번 껌벅거리다, 해리는 비로소 자신이 무슨 짓을 한것인지 파악했다. "죄송해요! 잠시 제가 가족들이 아니라 교수님과 같이 있다는 사실을 잊고 말았어요!" 해리는 불타는 글자들로 쓰여진 '빅밤의 환상적인 책들(Bigbam's Brilliant Books)' 라는 가게를 가리켰다. "한번이라도 들르지 않은 서점을 발견한다면, 반드시 들어가서 둘러보아라, 라는게 가훈이거든요."

"그건 내가 지금까지 들은 것들 중 가장 '래번클로' 다운 말이로구나."

"네?"

"아무것도 아니다. 포터, 우리가 가장 처음 할일은 마법세계의 은행인 그린고트에 가는 거란다. 네 유전적 부모님이 남겨주신 유산이 있으니 학용품을 사는 것은 문제가 없단다." 그리고 그녀는 한숨을 쉬었다. "그리고, 그 돈의 일부를 책을 사는데 보탬을 해도 딱히 커다란 문제는 없을 것 같구나. 하지만 다시 생각해보렴. 호그와트에도 상당한 규모의 도서관이 있단다. 학교의 도서관은 아마, 네가 들어갈 확률이 높은 기숙사와 근접해 있으니 지금 책을 사는 건 돈을 낭비하는 것 밖에 되지 않는다고 생각되는구나."

해리는 고개를 끄덕였고, 그들은 그대로 서점을 지나쳤다.

"오해하진 마시길, 그저 신경쓰이는 것 뿐이니까요." 계속해서 서점 방향으로 고개를 틀며 해리가 말했다. "절 가장 신경쓰이게 만드는 게 서점이예요. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 좀 전의 대화를 제가 잊어버렸다고 생각하진 마세요."

맥고나걸은 벌써 몇번째일지 모르는 한숨을 쉬었다. "지금껏 네 유전적 부모님에 대해 말해주지 않은 네 부모님의 행동은, 아니 적어도 네 어머니의 의사는 굉장히 현명한 판단이었던 것 같구나."

"그럼 저더러 계속 아둔한채로 남아있으라는 얘기인가요? 그 말씀에는 치명적인 오류가 존재하는 것 같군요 맥고나걸 교수님."

"그래, 이제와서는 소용 없을 것 같구나." 포기한 듯한 어조로 맥고나걸은 말했다. "어쨌든 이 거리에 다니는 사람들 중 그 어떤 자를 잡아 물어봐도 기꺼이 그 이야기를 해줄 터이니 말이다."

그리고 그녀는 '이름을 불러서 사람', '어둠의 마왕' '볼드모트'에 대해 털어놓았다.

"볼드모트?" 해리가 중얼거렸다. 해괴한 이름에 웃음이라도 나올줄 알았지만, 미소조차 나오지 않았다. 그 이름은 심장 속에 티타늄 합금을 망치로 때린 듯이 차갑고, 자비없이 새겨져 통증을 유발시켰다. 이름을 소리내어 말하는 그 순간 느껴진 오싹한 기분에 해리는 안전한 '그 사람'이라고 부르기로 했다.

어둠의 마왕은 영국 마법세계의 거주민들의 삶을 사나운 늑대처럼 용서없이 유린했다. 타국의 세력들 또한 그에 간섭을 하려 시도했으나, 공포인지 이기심인지 알 수 없는 이유로 매번 무위로 되돌아갔다. 아마 가장 큰 이유는 어둠의 마왕에 반하는 국가는 영국 다음의 목표가 되어 평화가 산산조각 날 것이라는 두려움 때문 이었을것이다.

(해리는 _'방관자 효과'_를 떠올렸다. 라타니와 달리의 실험으로 증명된, 세명의 행인 앞에서 발작을 일으키는 것 보다 한명의 행인 앞에서 발작을 일으키는 것이 구조받을 확률이 더 높다는 사실을 말이다. _즉, 사명감의 분산이다. '다른 누군가가 나서겠지', 라는 애매한 예상을 잡아낸 것이 바로 방관자 효과이다._)

'죽음을 먹는 자'들은 마왕의 비상에 따라 그의 세력에 들어가, 멋잇감을 노리는 포식자들 처럼 활개쳤다. 그들은 어둠의 마왕 같은 극악무도한 악마는 아니었지만, 악의를 지닌 것은 별반 다르지 않았고, 무엇보다 수가 많았다. 또한 그들은 단지 마법 지팡이 만을 휘두를수 있는게 아니었다. 그 은색의 가면 뒤에 감추어진 것은 막대한 부와, 정치적 무력, 그리고 협박으로 은밀하게 위장된 비밀 등, 사회를 마비 시킬수 있을 정도의 막강한 힘이 있었던 것이다.

나이 들고 명망 높은 신문기자, 예르미 위블은 국가의 강제징병과 세금률 상승을 원했다. 소수에 의해 겁을 먹을 필요따위는 없다 라는 것이 그의 주장이었다. 그리고 내용물은 어디로 가고 그의 피부 가죽만이, 아내와 두 딸의 피부 가죽 과 함께 다음 날 아침 신문사의 벽에 고정된 채 발견되었다.  
개혁을 원하는 이는 많지만 정작 그것을 시도하기 위해 나서는 자는 없다. 직접 행동을 취한 이들 중 다수는 본보기가 되었을 뿐이다.

그리고, 제임스와 릴리 포터의 이름이 그 명단에 새로이 새겨졌다.

비록 그들은 결코 그 영웅적인 행동을 후회하진 않을 것이나, 그 대가로 그들은 그들의 어린 아들, 해리 포터를 홀로 남겨두고 말았다.

물줄기가 해리의 눈에서부터 흘러내렸다. 그것을 거칠게 닦아보았으나 더더욱 애처롭게만 보였다. _나는 그들을 전혀 알지 못해, 더 이상 우리 부모님이 아닌 걸. 그러니까 그들을 위해 눈물을 흘릴 필요 따위는 없어…._

맥고나걸의 망토에 얼굴을 묻고 얼마동안 울었을까, 고개를 살며시 든 그는 맥고나걸의 눈가에도 눈물이 고여 있다는 사실에 안도감을 느낄 수 있었다.

"그래서, 어떻게 됐어요?" 해리의 목소리는 주체할수 없을 정도로 떨렸다.

"어둠의 마왕은 '고드릭 골짜기'로 갔단다." 맥고나걸이 중얼거렸다. "너희 가족은 본래 발견될리가 없었지만, 누군가가 배신했어. 그는 제임스를 먼저 죽였고, 그리고 릴리를 죽인 다음 마침내 네가 있던 요람에 도달했지. 그는 네게 '살인 저주'를 날렸고, 거기서 모든 것이 끝을 맺었단다. 살인 저주는 순수한 증오로 구성되어 있고, 영혼을 직접 타격해 그것을 육체에서부터 갈갈이 찢어놓는단다. 당연히 막는 것을 불가능하지, 피하는 것 밖에는. 하지만 넌 살아남았다. 마법이 탄생 된 이래 처음으로 그 저주에서 살아남은 것이지. 저주는 시전자에게로 반사되어 그를 직격해, 네 이마의 그 흉터만을 남기고 소멸했단다. 그것이 공포의 결말이었고, 우리는 자유를 되찾았어. 그것이 사람들이 너, 해리 포터의 흉터를 보고 싶어 하는 이유고, 그들이 너와 악수를 하고 싶어하는 이유란다."

한차례 폭풍처럼 다가왔던 통곡의 시간은 해리에게서 모든 수분을 앗아가버렸다. 더 이상 울어서는 아니된다. 울 시간은 이미 지났다.

(그리고 그의 뇌 속 어딘가에서 자그마한 혼란이 생겨났다. 이야기의 아귀가 맞지 않는 듯한 기묘한 혼란이 말이다. 본디 해리라면 그 자그마한 균열을 순식간에 눈치챘을 것이나, 불행히도 그는 그것에 신경을 쓸 여유가 아니었다. 합리적인 이해의 비애가 바로 이성적인 사고가 가장 필요한 순간, 그것을 사용하는 것을 잊어먹을 확률이 높다는 것이었으니까.)

해리는 맥고나걸에게서 떨어졌다. "이, 이 건에 대해서는 조금 더 생각해봐야 겠어요." 목소리를 자신의 지배하에 놓기 위해 안간힘을 썼지만 뜻대로 되지 않자, 그는 고개를 숙여 신발만을 바라보았다. "그, 교수님이 원하신 다면 그 사람들을 제 부모님이라고 불러도 괜찮아요. 굳이 '유전적 부모님'이라고 할 필요는 없어요. 두명의 엄마와 두명의 아빠를 가지지 말라는 법은 업으니까요."

맥고나걸은 아무런 대꾸도 하지 않았다.

그리고, 그들은 커다란 순백의 건물과 청동의 문들에 도착할 때까지 침묵에 잠긴 채 걸어갔다.

마침내 목적지에 다다르자 맥고나걸이 말했다.

"그린고트."

* * *

Translating the words of the actual fic directly in to Korean was literally impossible, so I changed some of the phrases in to my own words. I'm sorry and I was sad when I made this decision, but it was simply the only way.


End file.
